Neptune
is the CPU of Planeptune and also the Main protagonist who after a fight between all four goddesses loses her memory. She lands near Compa's house and soon befriends the nurse in training. Now she is trying to rally the other Goddesses and other party members to come aid her in defeating Arfoire. Neptune is the older sister of Nepgear. Her Dungeon ability is called "Hammer Crush" which allows her to break any obstacle in her path. Her default weapon of choice is a sword. Ranging from crafted wooden swords, to very expensive looking, not thin-like swords. *For a list of her outfits see: Neptune Costumes *For Accessories see: Accessories *For weapons view: Weapons Personality Neptune often jumps head first into dangerous situations without thinking through it or realizing the possible consequences. She can be very air-headed and clueless, often asking random questions such as if people bake cookies at the Basilicom. Neptune is also known for being a Goddess with a big appetite. She really enjoys eating and is often seen doing this or getting greedy when it comes to food. Neptune is very hyper and affectionate with people she cares for. Giving them special names that tend to carry over to other people (Calling IF, Iffy/Ai-chan for example.) She will very easily come up and hug someone or touch them without fear of rejection or a painful hit should they be upset she's touching them. Due to this, it can be said she has no idea of personal space. Despite any bad situation that comes up, this hopeful, happy girl will never give up! In the manga Neptune is still a friendly, touchy, happy girl. Her love of food is shown a lot more, as she often is shown to be eating or talking of it. Neptune also comes off as a pervert, shown when she was about to touch Noire's breast when it turned out to just be a tickle-attack. Later in the Christmas chapter, near the end she is seen giving Noire a funny expression, picturing her with many types of bondage until Noire caught her doing this. Purple Heart (HDD) As her personality (as well as voice), change into a much more serious character. In fact its said only Purple Hearts voice is different in HDD form, in comparison to the others. She knows how to fight, when to fight, and she will not quit until the battle has ended. She is a lot more calm and observant compared to Neptune, however she is also somewhat full of her self and gloats. During the intro, it was her prideful self that made the others turn against her and choose her as the one they wished to terminate. Purple Heart claimed the other three, even if they teamed up couldn't defeat her. Like her normal self, Purple Heart still has a bit of air-headed tendencies. Though, not as much as Neptune. Appearance As Neptune she has shoulder-length light purple hair and eyes. She wears a white jacket like dress with blue stripes/lining on the sleeves and down the center. The end of the sleeve and jacket have stripes of light purple and dark purple while the hood of her jacket is purple. She has a big N shaped zipper pieces and big X pockets possibly referencing a games button. In her hair she wears two big white + shaped hairclips and a plain white choker styled necklace. Her under garments consist of white and light blue striped panty and tanktop set. Neptune wears white and blue striped knee length socks/tights with white cut parts at the top with lilac shoes with blue parts. As Purple Heart, her hair becomes slightly darker while her eye turn blue. Her hair is worn in two very long, but thin braids while her bangs are simply longer then previous form and she wears two small black circular pieces with glowing blue X marks etched in them in her hair. She wears a black skin like suit with purple and silver extra pieces. Above her knee are boot like parts to her HDD form. Neptune can also turn herself into a ship that has a similar color scheme. Hyperdimension Neptunia In the beginning, the four goddesses are in Celestia fighting. The fighting eventually comes to a standstill as they simply begin insulting each other. Black Heart states that their getting nowhere while Purple Heart says that they’ll settle it just fine. Green Heart soon comes up with the idea that maybe it would be easier if they all worked together for once. Adding to this White Heart states that they should just erase one of them. Green Heart agrees and says that instead of going after someone whom they personally despise, it would best to go after the one most difficult to fight. Black Heart, Green Heart, and White Heart, establish who they hate without even allowing Purple Heart to have a say in the matter. Unsure on whether or not they can kill her, they simply render her unconscious and banish her to world below. While unconscious, Neptune hears the voice of Histoire and believes she is dead upon hearing that Histoire is a Tome which she mishears as “Tomb”. Histoire assures her that she is merely unconscious and then begins to elaborate more on herself. Histoire begs Neptune to help her right before she wakes up at the sound of an alarm clock. Planeptune: Compa's House Upon waking, Neptune is greeted by Compa. Neptune asks Compa if she’s in her room and Compa begins to explain how Neptune fell from the sky and slammed into the earth like a spear, and how she carried Neptune to her bed since she was passed out. Neptune comments on how Compa is stronger than she looks and Compa replies saying that she attends a nursing school, and how transporting limp bodies is part of their training. The two then proceed to introduce themselves to each other. Neptune tries to formulate a nickname for Compa, but gives upon realizing that she can’t come up with anything. Compa then tries to come up with a nickname for Neptune as well but has trouble. Neptune gives Compa a list of names that she can pick from and Compa picks “Nep-Nep”. Once the introductions are over with, Compa realizes that Neptune is all beat up and volunteers to bandage her up. Neptune accepts but the Bandaging leads to Neptune nearly suffocating to death because of Compa putting the bandages on too tight and tangling them up. Neptune insists she does it herself. Afterwards, Neptune asks where they are and Compa tells her that they are in the Central City of Planeptune. Neptune remembers Histoire saying something about the World Below and Compa tells her that there are Four Major landmasses beneath Celestia. When Neptune is shown not to remember anything at all, Compa comes to the conclusion that Neptune is an amnesiac. Neptune asks if there’s medication for it and Compa says there isn’t and that it’s usually a temporary thing. Compa then states one of her Grandpa’s quotes which causes Neptune to remember what Histoire had said to her while she was unconscious. Compa thinks that it was just a dream and not real while Neptune believes that someone sent her a telepathic message. Compa believes it to possible considering how more and more people have been threatened by monsters. Neptune comes to the conclusion that there is a boss generating the monsters and that it is her duty to defeat that boss and save the world. Compa believes that there is a possibility of a boss but doesn’t believe that Neptune will be able to defeat it. This eventually leads to Compa assisting Neptune, believing that it would be impolite of her to save the injured but not save the people threatened by monsters. Planeptune:Tutorial Dungeon Neptune and Compa make there way to a dungeon they found searching Dungle Maps and Neptune feels like it’s a dungeon with lots of tough monsters. Compa explains that their in a dungeon with weak monsters because they aren’t ready for the strong ones yet. Disappointed, Neptune tells Compa that she’ll wait where she won’t encounter any monsters and she can come get her when she finds the boss. Compa exclaims that it is against the rules of the world to abandon your party and that Neptune will be punished by the goddess if she does. Neptune is in awe upon finding out there is a goddess (Whom she doesn’t know it herself) and Compa is somewhat shocked that she didn’t know and then begins to talk more about the four landmasses and how they are each protected by a goddess. The girls then proceed through the entire dungeon and defeat the boss. Compa sees Neptune in her HDD state for the first time and appears shocked. It is then revealed by Neptune that Histoire was giving her a tutorial the entire time. Compa is confused when Neptune begins speaking to Histoire, stating that the only people there are them because she doesn’t here Histoire’s voice. Neptune tells Compa that she’ll tell her about everything later and continues speaking to Histoire. Neptune tells Histoire about something shiny she has found and Histoire reveals that they have found a Key Fragment which is a very important item needed to release her. She explains that there is one on each landmass and that each is guarded by a powerful monster. Neptune is reluctant at first to go find all four Key Fragments but changes her mind upon hearing that if she does so, she’ll be saving the entire world. Compa eventually gets upset to the point of crying because she can’t hear Histoire’s voice. Neptune tells Compa that Histoire’s voice will never reach a cry baby and that she’ll inform her of everything once they get something to eat. Planeptune: Meeting IF Neptune is impatient, saying the since they already have the first Key Fragment they should hurry to the next landmass and obtain the next. Compa states that people are still threatened by monsters and that they can’t leave the townspeople like this. Reluctantly, Neptune agrees that they should fight some monsters then head to the next landmass. The two girls travel to a dungeon on Planeptune where Neptune begins to wonder if it’s where bad guys make babies and she falls down after being bumped into to. It is soon revealed that it was girl who was sent to the dungeon to exterminate monsters as requested by the Basilicom. After introductions they find out her name is IF. Neptune thinks that since they’re in the dungeon for the same reason that they should join up. IF decides that it’s a good idea but believes that they are joining her and not the other way around. Neptune, delighted by this result, quickly bestows the nickname of Iffy to IF, who shows strong disapproval of it. After completing the dungeon, Neptune and Compa explain their situation to IF and how Neptune is an amnesiac.IF thinks that leaving such a task up to them spells doom for all of humanity and decides to accompany them on their journey. Compa suggests that they head to the Basilicom to ask where monsters spawn. Neptune questions what a Basilicom is and before Compa can explain IF tells her to let the people at the Basilicom explain. Basilicom Upon arriving at the Basilicom, Neptune comments on how pretty the Basilicom is but also questions where everyone is. IF says they’re hiding due to the monsters and that Planeptune seems to be the most ravaged by them in comparison to the other landmasses. Neptune goes into the Basilicom and signs up for terraportaion. She then asks the man that helped her sign up more about the Basilicom. After receiving a brief history lesson about its origins she leaves. After she exits, the male comments on how he thinks Neptune is a nice girl. Planeptune: Dungeon A very impatient IF wants to hurry and head to the next landmass but Neptune tells her that they can't ignore all the monsters left on Planeptune. Compa agress and stats that "slow and steady wins the race!". The girls eventually encounter Arfoire who Neptune says has melodramatic laugh. The three girls engage Arfoire in a battle and win. Arfoire leaves and IF, who appears pissed, says that Arfoire had a hissy fit. Sky Harbor The girls head to the sky harbor and Neptune begins asking random questions concerning the area. IF wonders she's babbling about. IF then questions how long Neptune and Compa have known each other and Compa says just a few days. Compa then goes on to explain how Neptune fell from the sky and got stuck in the ground. Neptune calls out to Compa and IF(Calling her Iffy), and talks about how brave she is. IF states how she doesn't like how Neptune acts overly friendly with her and how she doesn't feel like Neptune quite understands her place beneath her. Compa explains to Neptune that they're in the Sky Harbor area and that it's where two landmasses come into contact with each other. Neptune wonders if they jump to crossover but IF tells her that they use a bridge to cross over. Lastation Neptune ask which Landmass they have come to while commenting on its steampunk-like style. IF explains they're now in Lastation, run by CPU Black Heart. Then Neptune ask what Compa thinks about it but she doesn't seem to fully understand it, To which IF claims Lastation probably isn't popular with "Mainstream Girls", but she likes it. Heading to the Basilicom, Neptune and Compa ask ask the person working where monsters are but he thinks of them only as kids and tells them to scram. Compa tries to reason with him and tell him how strong they are while IF states they're arrogant. Neptune argues of their high stats and claim them to be higher then the workers there. But with no luck they leave back to town. Compa is a bit upset at the turn of events and Neptune and IF are very annoyed. Saying he didn't need to talk so lowly of their CPU like that. Then the group decides to ask around the town, surely someone can tell them were to locate monsters even if it ends up taking a bit longer then. Deciding to investigate a random bout of "attacks" the group begins to panic when hearing noises nearby when suddenly a robotic puppy appears! Neptune instantly takes to the cute little dog when IF claims "They have found their newest pack member". Hyperdimension Neptunia MK II She and the Hearts fought Magic, but lost against her and were captured. So their younger sisters go to save them. They are now held captive in the Industry Graveyard and until they return, Histoire takes her place as CPU of Planeptune in her absence. Weapons and Abilities In Hyperdimension Neptunia-mk2, She can be a choice to pair up with purple sister to execute a pair combo in battle. Movelist Jumping Arts: Leaping into the air, Neptune proceeds to kick the target three times while mid-air. Dual Arts: Neptune slashes the enemy once with her sword, followed by a kick, an upperct, and 2 mid-air kicks Cross Combo: Neptune quickly slashes the enemy mulitple times before slashing them in the air with her blade and then throwing them back down in the same manner. Dual Edge: Neptune gives the enemy one powerful horizontal slash. Variable Edge: Neptune slahses the enemy up and then back down. Critical Edge: Using her sword, Neptune slashes the enemy into the air once and then again while their mid-air. Third Shot: Using her gun, Neptune shoots the target three times. Fifth Shot: Neptune spins and uses her gun to shoot the target five time. Particle Shot: Neptune repeatedly shoots all the enemies while quickly circling around them. Charge Shot Lv1: One powerful shot chraged with the elemental based power.(Altered by the Bullet Type) Charge Shot Lv2: Two powerful shots charged with elemental based power.(Altered by the Bullet Type) Charge Shot Lv3: One powerful shot followed by an burst of elemental power. (Altered by the Bullet Type) The Super Shinobi: Using her pre-set disc, Neptune summons the game "The Super Shinobi" for help to deal fire based damage Space Harrier: Using her pre-set disc, Neptune summons the game "Space Harrier" for help to deal fire based damage FANTASY ZONE: Using her pre-set disc, Neptune summons the game "FANTASY ZONE" for help to deal wind based damage. Alex Kidd: Using her pre-set disc, Neptune summons the game "Alex Kidd" for help to deal wind based damage. Penguin Land: Using her pre-set disc, Neptune summons the game "Penguin Land" for help to deal ice based damage. Secret Command: Using her pre-set disc, Neptune summons the game "Secret Command" for help to deal fire based damage. Golden Axe: Using her pre-set disc, Neptune summons the game "Golden Axe" for help to deal earth based damage. Combo Link: A simple hit, gives a chance to continue a combo. Switch: A simple hit, gives a chance to switch. Hard Drive Divinity: A simple hit, gives a chance to transform. (Is replaced by the skill CPU Neptune when Transformed) CPU Neptune: Starts with Purple Heart transforming into a large purple and black ship. She flies toward a relatively small piece of earth, to which she uses a laser to obliterate the chunk of land. It's interesting to point out that during the laser attack, a disclaimer that says *This isn't actually happening. appears on the bottom left. of the screen. Neptune Break: Begins as Neptune holds her sword up in front of her face, she then proceeds to hold it up as a bright purple glow forms around her. She then slashes the target many times from all directions and then spins flips her blade in the air, catching it before she slashes the enemy again. A beam of purple light shoots up from below the enemy and then Neptune goes in for the final stab, proceeded by a large explosion of purple light. R/W Disk(Name changable): Neptune calls upon your selected image to deal earth based damage. Item Skills List '-Nep Bull' When: Upon Damage Who: Self/Single Why: HP 50% or less Effect: Restores 30% HP. Requires: |5 R|0 D|0 G|0 T| '-Nep Bull C' When: Upon Damage Who: Self/Single Why: HP 30% or less Effect: Restores 50% HP. Requires: |10 R|0 D|4 G|0 T| '-Nep Bull X' When: Upon Damage Who: Self/Single Why: HP 15% or less Effect: Restores 70% HP Requires: |16 R|0 D|8 G|0 T| '-Nep Bull Max' When: Upon Damage Who: Self/Single Why: HP 5% or less Effect: Restores HP completel Requires: |20 R|0 D|10 G|0 T| '-EX Nep Bull' When: Upon Defense Who: Self/Single Why: HP 30% or less Effect: Restores 50% HP Requires: |20 R|0 D|15 G|0 T| '-NEO Nep Bull' When: Upon Switching Who: Self/Single Why: HP 30% or less Effect: Restores 50% HP Requires: |20 R|0 D|10 G|0 T| '-Nep Bull DX' When: End of Action Who: Self/Single Why: HP 10% or less Effect: Restores 70% HP Requires: |30 R|0 D|10 G|0 T| '-Antidote' When: Upon Action Who: Self/Single Why: Affliction: Poison Effect: Cures Poison ailment. Requires: |0 R|6 D|2 G|0 T| '-Anti-Paralyze' When: Upon Action Who: Self/Single Why: Affliction: Paralyz Effect: Cures Paralysis ailment. Requires: |0 R|6 D|0 G|2 T| '-Protein' When: Upon Battle Who: Self/Single Why: HP 30% or more Effect: Applies Lunatic effect to self Requires: |10 R|10 D|0 G|10 T| '-Happy Potion' When: Upon Battle Who: Self/Single Why: HP 30% or more Effect: Applies Regen effect to self. Requires: |30 R|30 D|0 G|30 T| '-Heavenly Potion' When: Upon Action Who: Self/Single Why: HP 70% or more Effect: Applies Regen effect to sel Requires: |40 R|30 D|0 G|40 T| '-Nep Bull II' When: Upon Damage Who: Self/Single Why: HP 50% or less Effect: Restores 40% HP Requires: |7 R|0 D|0 G|0 T| '-EX Nep Bull II' When: Upon Defense Who: Self/Single Why: HP 40% or less Effect: Restores 30% HP Requires: |15 R|0 D|15 G|10 T| '-Simple Antidote' When: Upon Action Who: Self/Single Why: Affliction: Poison Effect: Cures Poison aliment Requires: |0 R|4 D|2 G|0 T| '-Simple Anti-Paralyze' When: Upon Action Who: Self/Single Why: Affliction: Paralyzed Effect: Cures Paralysis aliment Requires: |0 R|4 D|0 G|2 T| '-Nep Bull DX II' When: End of Action Who: Self/Single Why: HP 20% or less Effect: Restores 50% HP Requires: |30 R|0 D|20 G|0 T| '-Improved Antidote' When: Upon Action Who: Self/Single Why: Affliction: Poison Effect: Cures Poison aliments and restores 10% HP Requires: |10 R|6 D|2 G|0 T| '-Nep Bull C II' When: Upon Damage Who: Self/Single Why: HP 30% or less Effect: Restores 60% HP Requires: |10 R|3 D|3 G|0 T| '-Improved Anti-Paralyze' When: Upon Action Who: Self/Single Why: Affliction: Paralyzed Effect: Cures Paralysis aliments and restores 10% HP Requires: |10 R|6 D|0 G|2 T| '-EX Nep Bull III' When: Upon Defense Who: Self/Single Why: HP 60% or less Effect: Restores 10% HP. Requires: |10 R|5 D|10 G|10 T| '-Nep Bull X II' When: Upon Damage Who: Self/Single Why: HP 15% or less Effect: Restores 80% HP Requires: |16 R|5 D|5 G|0 T| '-Nep Bull A' When: Result Who: Self/Single Why: HP 50% or less Effect: Restores 30% HP Requires: |20 R|0 D|20 G|10 T| '-Goddess Potion' When: Upon Damage Who: Self/Single Why: HP 30% or less Effect: Applies Lunatic effect to self Requires: |40 R|20 D|20 G|40 T| '-NEO Nep Bull II' When: Upon Switching Who: Self/Single Why: HP 40% or less Effect: Restores 30% HP Requires: |15 R|0 D|15 G|10 T| '-Nep Bull DX III' When: End of Action Who: Self/Single Why: HP 30% or less Effect: Restores 50% HP Requires: |30 R|0 D|15 G|10 T| '-EX Nep Bull IV' When: Upon Defense Who: Self/Single Why: HP 5% or less Effect: Restores 100% HP Requires: |20 R|0 D|20 G|20 T| '-Nep Bull A I'I When: Result Who: Self/Single Why: HP 30% or less Effect: Restores 50% HP Requires: |20 R|0 D|10 G|20 T| '-Nep Bull MAX II' When: Upon Damage Who: Self/Single Why: HP 10% or less Effect: Restores 100% HP Requires: |20 R|5 D|5 G|5 T| Neptune's Hardware Specifications ; OPERATING SYSTEM :Conversation Operating System: AI Neptune Model. Capable of offering a variety of support using its AI. Simply state your desire and it can perform such things as complex network settings. As you use it, it will come to understand your likes and will offer better support. ;PROCESSOR :A sixth generation multi bio chip operating at 512.16THz. Using an ecology core unit, it's able to form appropriate pathways. This ecology core unit becomes capable of forming better pathways as you run a variety of software. It is recommended that you do not use energy drinks and toppings to increase the clock speed. ;MEMORY :8TBx16 main memory and 120gn sixth generation neuron memory embedded in the processor. The ecology unit has 120 billion nerve cell memory units. ;GRAPHICS ACCELERATOR :SFHD-X7250 GPU compatible with direct image output. ;STORAGE :8PBx4. Realizes 32 petabytes through four drives. ;MEDIA DRIVE :Quad PRD (Purple-Ray Disc) Drive. Capable of games, sound media playback, movie media playback and recording. Multi disc games can be played with no need to swap discs. ;POWER :Self power unit with life expectancy of 50 years. During standby mode, can power old household appliances. ;OUTPUT :Outputs a variety of information, including video, audio and shocks, through a Brain Wave Controller. ;ACCESSORIES :Includes one Brain Wave Controller and one socket. ;OPTIONAL ACCESSORIES :Socket (multi-tap) Quotes For a list of Neptune's battle quotes click here. *''"Basilicom? So... what kinda place is that? Is one nearby? Do they bake cookies?"(As Neptune)'' *''"I'm apparently an amnesiac, so I need you to explain stuff to me in a manner convenient for the players to understand!"(As Neptune)'' *''"Bad guys hole up in caves, but I wonder if it's kinda like where they do the thing and make babies. Sorry to intrude..."(As Neptune)'' *''"If it still doesn't work, then we'll just bop her on t''he head like you did to me!"(As Neptune) *''"Not like you would if you could, but you should."(As Neptune)'' *''"Do as you wish to me. I will counter your attacks a hundred fold!"(As Purple Heart)'' *''"The monsters are so numerous here. Makes things that much more entertaining...!" (As Purple Heart)'' Trivia *She is the only goddess who's human name does not mean the name of a color. *Her hair color stays the same except that it is darker in HDD mode. *In the English Version of the game she is voiced by Melissa Fahn and Voiced by Rie Tanaka in the Japanese Version *Despite being called pudgy because of how she eats. Out of the four Hearts she ties with Blanc in terms of weight in both forms. Though she IS taller then Blanc. *Occasionally when she use Neptune Break she can be heard reciting the "Konami Code". But she stops upon realizing she has no use for it. *Neptune is based on a canceled Sega system. *Neptune sometimes makes a reference to Sailor Moon at the start of battles, saying "Pretty Mysterious Neptune of Love and Justice! In the name of the Basilicom I'll punish you!" *in the Manga its revealed Neptune likes "Erotic events". *During a side story event cutscene on Lastation named "Lastations Game Company", it is revealed that Neptune plays video games. *Neptune is the only CPU who doesn't have any battle quotes related to being a CPU. *In a recent popularity poll, Neptune has come in second place. Just beating Nepgear and losing to Noire. *In the first game in the fight between all the goddesses, Purple Heart is shown to cause approximately 2000 damage with just a single basic attack while the other goddesses have to use their specials to even get that high. This shows why they thought Purple Heart was the most difficult to fight and also why they decided to jump her. *Neptune is the only goddess to only get 1 in-game costume. *Neptune is the only goddess who has 2 limit break specials. *Neptune is the only goddess who has the first initial of her name on her clothing. *Neptune's outfit while in her normal form seems to possess all the characteristics of a controller. Her hairclips D-Pads, the strings of on her hoodie being controller plugs, and her pockets also having the shape of D-Pads on them. *When Neptune transforms into Purple Heart, one can see traces of Neptune's appearance while in normal form. Such traces include: The boots seem to have retained the same shape as Neptune's shoes at the bottom, Purple Heart wears hairclips that have the shape of D-Pads on them, Purple Heart has the same hairstyle only her hair is longer and in ponytails, but the top half remains unchanged without exception of longer bangs,. Neptune is the only goddess to show such similarities while transformed. *In the first game Neptune only smiled once throughout the entire game when she was transformed as Purple Heart, indicating that Purple Heart rarely smiles and is serious most of the time as opposed to Neptune who smiles nearly all the time. *In terms of breast size, when compared to the other goddesses, Neptune comes as third largest in her normal form but second largest in her HDD state. *Neptune and Noire are the only goddesses that use swords in both forms as their weapon of choice. *Neptune is the only goddess that wears har accessories in her HDD state. *Despite being called the laziest goddess, She was the only goddess willing to go fight Arfoire and save the world. *Even when transformed as Purple Heart, people still to refer to her as Neptune. *Neptune's normal form appearance and HDD appearance greatly ressembles the character Mizore Shirayuki's appearance from Rosario+Vampire, in terms of color scheme, hairystle, and clothing. Gallery Nepsisters-150x150.jpg|Purple Heart and Purple Sister Neptune.png|Trophy pic Purple.png Jump.png Aw~.png Change.png|From the Trailer Nepgear hugs neptune.png neptune 2.png Bleh.png flustered.png Same.png Christmas.png|5pb, Neptune, and Red. excite.png school group.png Group 2.png Planeptune ending mk2.png Lastation ending mk2.png Neptune Gust Nisa Swimsuit.jpg figure beta 2.png figures.png Neptune Battle end.png PurpleHeartChart.jpg Yell.png Fantasy Zone.png|Neptune using a Disk. Eyes.png Aw.png|Puppy eyes~ Figure.png|Purple Heart figurine Neptune beach.png Body.png fire.png Circle.png Samurai.png Glitter.png Purple End.png Dark.png Christmas Nep.png Neptunia Mk2 Cast.jpg Group 3.png Nepgear and Neptune at Church.jpg File:Nepgear Vert Chika and Neptune.jpg File:Neptune and Purple Heart eating a corn dog.jpg Neptune and....png|Neptune and possible Neptune doppleganger? Purple Heart beta.png|Possible beta pic Purple Heart bikini.png Dolls.png|Plush calendar pic Neptune drawing.png Neptune background.png Neptune Questions.png|A very curious question indeed.. Blanc and Neptune.png Lazy.png Shoulder Rub.png|A rubbing that leads to tickeling~ Shiny.png Just a tickle.png Blanc and Neptune beg.png Blanc smiles.png Run!.png Want.png Christmas group.png Group 4.png Nepgear and Neptune.png Purple Playstation.png Egyptian Neptune.png Reuinited.png Egyptian Nepgear and Neptune.png Relations Chart.png|Official Chart Doogooey.png purple mix.png Purple Sister school.png|Tiny Neptune keychain Sisters.png Noire Nep.png Breast chart.png|8th place Big group shot.png Nep measure.png|She's gain weight since the previous game Spa.png Neptune wall.png|Another wall poster/schroll Purple measure.png|HD1 her cup size was D, now its and E Blurry attack.png Raise.png Yellow.png stop.png Dancing.png emotion.png Arm Raise.png blue.png Stand sisters.png bright.png Straight up.png back to back.png Better.png Raise Fist.png Aware.png Fist nep.png Shine.png Smile Camera.png Hold.png Purple pose.png Double.png Circle wall.png Amethyst.png Show off.png Pervert.png|Warechu to the face! Proud.png|Chibi Neptune 2c11dec1565821fe97c2700f252debde_2.jpg|HDD Purple smug.png Neptunia Wallpaper.jpg Sisters.PNG|Full Nepgear Neptune hug picture Purple Heart Neptune.png Mk1 BG.png Costumes.png Category:Female character Category:Goddess Category:Planeptune residents Category:HDD users Category:Neptunia (original) character Category:Neptunia Mk-2 character Category:Articles containing Japanese language text Category:Articles containing Japanese language text